No Stress, My Love for You is Never in Doubt
by ameliaapond
Summary: "My godchild is not having any of those mass made toys. The only toys its gonna be playing with will be sculpted with my two bare hands." "you work with metal Raven, the baby can't play with metal, you know that right?" "Just stick it on a shelf until its old enough to play with! Jesus Clarke, excuses, excuses. Its like you don't love my home made gifts"
1. Chapter 1

She found out she was pregnant on a Thursday. She had a sneaking suspicion for a few weeks. She had all the signs, she was lethargic, her boobs were sore and she was achy. She could never fully rely on her period, it had always been erratic and never stuck to a schedule, much to her dismay.

Clarke was a horrible girlfriend and wanted to keep it a secret from Bellamy for as long as humanly possible. And apparently for her that was exactly 4 hours after finding out herself. Her had just made dinner for them (it was his day) and she was sitting on the opposite side of the kitchens island, watching him stir the bolognase sauce in his blue button down, his 'fancy' jeans and a tie-dyed apron that he insisted on wearing ever since he got a giant oil stain on his favourite work shirt because Clarke refused to cook the bacon for their caeser salad. His eyes were concentrating on the bubbling red sauce before she blurted out.

"Bellamy, I'm pregnant."

He keeps stirring for a few seconds before he stopped suddenly, almost dropping the wooden spoon into the sauce, frozen.

"What?"

"Bell, I'm pregnant. Around 6 weeks. I had a blood test at work to prove it."

They both stared at each other for a few more seconds before he almost leapt over the island to grab her face and kiss her passionately.

"Holy shit that is the best news I have ever heard."

They decided to tell everyone at the same time, that way their friends couldn't fight or gloat over who found out first. They sat them all down in the lounge room of their roomy townhouse and told them all. Octavia let out the loudest scream ever heard on the face of the earth before leaping onto Bellamy and pulling him into a bone crushing hug before falling to her knees in front of Clarke's non-existent belly and whispering,

"Hello little one, I'm your Aunt Octavia. And you're going to be spoilt fucking rotten."

Which was 100% true. Because every occasion they either saw any of their friends they always had something baby related, starting with socks and shoes to weird hybrid dog-dinosaur thing that Raven brings them when she's over for their bi-monthly dinners.

" _Reyes, what the fuck is that monstrosity?"_

" _First of all, fuck you too Blake, second of all, its sick as. My godchild is not having any of those mass made toys. The only toys its gonna be playing with will be sculpted with my two bare hands."_

" _you work with metal Raven, the baby can't play with metal, you know that right?"_

" _Just stick it on a shelf until its old enough to play with! Jesus Clarke, excuses, excuses. Its like you don't love my home made gifts"_

the first scan was a debacle. They made sure that none of their friends knew that date because they would all want to squish into the room to see the blob and Clarke would become claustrophobic and it would not end well at all. Clarke was lying on the stiff bed, while Bellamy was sitting down, chair pulled as close to Clarke's bed as humanly possible, with his leg juggling up and down. When the technician came in, she gave them a small smile before going into her job with ease.

When Clarke heard the heard beat for the first time she burst into tears. She looked over and Bellamy and his face was beaming up to her from his seat. The technician took measurements of the baby and printed off some images to give to them before leaving. They both stared at the photo in silent awe before bellamy said.

"Holy shit, that's our kid."

"Yeah, that's our kid."

Clarke woke up on a Sunday in the 15 week of her pregnancy to Bellamy laying on his stomach, with his face resting on her bare stomach, laying soft kisses and whispering to her belly.

"Bell, what are you doing?" Clarke said wearily, shifting slightly to stretch and rub the sleep out of her eyes before resting her hands on the top of Bellamy's head, tangling her fingers in his unkepted curls.

"Princess look, there's a bump! Its only just there but its there, you can kinda feel it too!"

He was beaming up at her like a child, his eye's illuminated by the soft glow of the morning sun. She laughed before her shimmied up her body to lay a sweet good morning kiss on her lips, getting up and going to have a shower. She closed her eyes before letting her hand wander onto her stomach, feeling the soft give of her belly, and smiling.

They found out they were having a girl at her next scan and Bellamy let out a sigh of relief, which made Clarke and the technician both huff out a laugh.

Clarke looked over at him "Why?" She said, laughing at him again.

"Look Clarke, I know girls. I raised Octavia. I'm a boy. Boys have filthy bodies and even filthier minds no way."

Clarke laughed again and squeeze Bellamy's hand. He kissed her hand before getting up and laying a kiss on her forehead, the sound of their daughter's heartbeat surrounding them.

At around 22 weeks it was impossible to hide the bump. It was summer time and sweltering and all Clarke wanted to wear was singlets and her cut off shorts but the rational side of her brain told her that they wouldn't fit and they would not look nice with her _wonderful_ new elastic pant toppers that her mother got for her, so she always settled with flowing dresses, which made her look glowing, but she still didn't like it.

Her friends had started a betting pool for names (they all knew that Bellamy would try and push mythical names, he did name his sister Octavia, but they also knew that Bellamy was a sucker for Clarke which basically meant whatever name Clarke likes is the name their daughter is going to have.) The girls all went to Octavia and Lincoln's house for a girl's day in their pool while all the guys all gathered at Clarke and Bellamy's because they were they only ones with an air conditioner that wasn't older than them. All her friends fawned over her belly, caressing and touching and talking to Athena (the name of the week, but a hard no from Clarke) they tan on the pool chairs and then cool off in the pool, their big hats and sun glasses making them looks famous, which caused Octavia to cackle and take copious amounts of photos of them posing and posted them all on every social media Octavia is on.

They go inside to make cocktails, mocktails in Clarke's case and they bring the gigantic fan from the lounge room into the kitchen and follow it when it oscillates. They sit in the pleasant afternoon sun, sipping their drinks from fancy glasses with straws and umbrellas and laugh at each other as they watch the sun slowly set. The boys end up at Octavia's a little after 7, bringing pizza beer and soft drink for Clarke and Bellamy (Bellamy promised that while Clarke can't drink neither will he, which made her ugly cry and Bellamy laugh) they all sit in the lounge room and watch old episodes of _The X-Files_ on their massive flat screen television.

Clarke fell asleep on Bellamy's shoulder at around 9, full of love for her friends and pizza. He lightly shook her awake so she could say goodbye and they walk to his car, holding hands. They drove the 15 minutes to their home Clarke's head lolling on the inside of the car door, the window open with wind blowing pleasantly though the car. Bellamy parked and let Clarke into their house and up the stairs over to the spare bedroom. Bellamy opens the door, a wide smile on his tan, freckled face.

The room was painted a soft yellow, with long, flowing curtains placed around the window on the right side of the room. There a daisies and cherry blossoms painted like vines on each wall, with a crib, shelves and a tallboy placed around the room, all coloured white. Clarke looks up at him through her watery lashes and slaps on the arm.

"I knew you were trying to get me out of the house!"

The both laugh and kiss in their daughters beautifully furnished room, Bellamy wiping the tears from underneath Clarke's eyes with the big pads of his thumb. He grabs her face, his eyes poring into hers and kisses her forehead.

"I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up on the third day of her 29th week of pregnancy feeling like she was going to die.

That was definitely an overreaction but Clarke had a cold; she was sniffily and congested and she wasn't good with illness anyway, so throwing a cold into her already aching back, swollen feet and her boobs that are 2 cups bigger now and Bellamy won't stop pawing at then so much that they are red and anytime they brush up against anything she wants to cry. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and burst into tears. Bellamy turned over to face her, eyes suddenly alert and bloodshot from the fright, instinctively reaching over to grab her face before asking;

"Are you okay, Clarke?" his voice gravelly from sleep and his eyes wild with panic.

She continued sobbing and answered;

"I'm so sore." before burying her face into Bellamy's bare chest.

He audibly sighed before wrapping his arm around her head and kissing the crown of her hair.

Bellamy stopped calling her princess after finding out they were having a girl, which made Clarke irrationally annoyed.

"Clarke, you're now my Queen. And she's my princess."

She still didn't like it, and when she vented to Raven she laughed in her face.

"Clarke you hated that nickname when you first met Bellamy! I remember every single time he called you that the vein on your forehead would throb and we all thought you were two seconds from ripping his throat out!"

"Raven, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Raven came over to place a hand on her belly and crouch down to whisper,

"Don't listen to your silly mommy, princess. She's just sad she has to wear the big crowns while you're left with the dainty, adorable tiaras."

Trying to discuss baby names with Bellamy was almost as hard as trying to get him to decide what to have for dinner at a fancy restaurant, he either knows exactly what he wants for flails until picking something at random and then regrets it the minute it comes to the table.

"Clarke, just pick something you like."

"Bell, if I do that you're gonna be stuck with a daughter that has a name you hate for the rest of her life. She isn't a dish at a diner, you can't just suck it up for 15 minutes until its over. We need to think about this long and hard."

"What about- "

"I swear to God if you suggest another Roman or Greek deity I will seriously suffocate you"

"You wanted my opinion! And Persephone is a wonderful name! we could nickname her Sephie."

"Yeah, for a cat maybe! Also, I'm not naming our daughter after the wife of the devil."

"You know very well that he wasn't the- "

"I honestly don't want to hear it Bellamy." Clarke said, rubbing her temples, trying to get rid of the tension headache building behind her eyes.

"Why don't we just wait until she's born? Plenty of parents wait until their babies are born before naming them." 

"If its anything like the conversation were having now, our daughter is going to be known as baby Blake for the rest of her life."

"Touché."

Clarke didn't want a baby shower, but of course that didn't stop Octavia and Raven from throwing her one, Blake/Reyes style.

That basically meant it was just a normal house party but this one included pink and yellow cupcakes, presents and big blackboard with names on it.

"what is this?"

"it's a baby betting pool! We each bet on a name and 3 letters, and who ever is the closest wins!" Octavia walks over to Clarke, pointed to her corner of the blackboard.

"See? I've picked the name Evangeline and the letters E, P and S. So if you name my niece any of these, which, _you totally should_ , I get all the betting pool money. And you better believe I will be buying a giant bunch of flowers for you and heaps of toys with all that cash. Bellamy is the cash czar, so once the munchkin is expelled from the womb and is named, he is to hand the money straight over to whoever won."

"That is ridiculous. I love it."

they ends up getting some amazing gifts for their daughter, which they are all incredibly thankful to their friends for, Clarke going up to each of them individually and confessing her love for them while crying, which makes Raven say she is acting like an emotionally compromised sorority girl at a frat party which made Clarke laugh and cry even more, crushing Raven into another hug, tears staining her dear friend's shirt while she professes her love for her.

They cut her shifts down at work since she hit her seventh month of pregnancy, which is fine, because standing on her feet for longer that 4 hours made it almost impossible to get her shoes off once she was home and during the last hour of her shift, her sciatica had been playing up. her leg as given out twice while looking after patients and she has collapsed onto her hands and knees, pin and needles running up her right leg. A nurse walking past the private room rushing over to Clarke to help her up, insisting she sit down and get looked at by another doctor.

She was fine, obviously, after the onceover, her colleague, a mid-30's, kind-faced man named Nyko, told her everything she already knew, and said that she needs to take it easy for the rest of her shifts, until she is on maternity leave come the second week of her 8th month.

She came home, back aching and feel swollen and collapsed on the couch, turning on the TV and crying over her bruised knees. Bellamy came home half an hour later, Chinese takeout from the hole in the wall place a few blocks from his school, dumping them on the dining room table before walking over to Clarke and sitting down by her head, one had going to her belly and the other to grab her hand.

"What happened?"

"They're cutting my shifts down at work because my sciatica decided to rear its ugly little head while I was looking after a patient and I fell on my knees. They're all bruised now. Do you know how angry I am about that? I wanted to wear a dress to Octavia's this weekend but now I can't because it looks like I've spent the past week giving head to bikers in back alleys for spare change."

Bellamy lets out a full belly laugh, which twitches Clarke's lips until they are quirked into a small smile. He kisses her forehead before pushing himself off the ground to grab the Chinese that he left on the table. They both sit on the couch, Clarke's legs over Bellamy's lap, with her resting her carton of sweet and sour chicken resting on the top of her belly, while the two of them watched old episodes of _The Simpsons_ , both of them sighing contently.

She goes into full mother hen mode the week after she's on maternity leave. She starts subtlety, by packing Bellamy lunches for work with personalised notes, each of them sighed with two crowns; one big and one small. That then escalated into homemade goodies waiting for him every afternoon when he got home from work, just Tupperware containers full of cookies, slices, cakes and other weird sweets Clarke has found a recipe to on the internet. Both Jasper and Monty love coming over to spend afternoons with them because she would always send them home with armfuls of disposable plastic containers full of sweets.

"Clarke, I swear I'm gonna be 20 pounds heavier by the time you give birth."

"Good, we can work the baby weight off together."

It came to a climax when he came home, throwing him keys into the bowl at the foyer of their home, calling out her name and making his way up to the bedrooms. He checked the babies one first, finding nothing, before making his way into their bedroom. He found Clarke asleep in one of his old college shirts, one he got for being apart of the Harry Potter Society for 2 years, laying in a pile of baby clothes.

He walked over to Clarke, brow furrowed, shaking her slightly to wake her up before saying,

"Clarke, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I want her to know our smell the minute they put her in her clothes. That's why I'm wearing one of your shirts."

"Clarke that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

Her face falls before he completes his sentence.

"Move over. It will be better if I'm actually on them."

He stripped down to his white singlet and boxers, laying on the California king bed and holding Clarke, them both fidgeting to get comfortable before they can fall asleep. That is how Octavia and Raven find them 3 hours later, asleep, holing each others semi-clothed bodies, laying on a pile of (now soiled) baby clothes. The immediately take a photo and post it to every social media sight imaginable, and smile to each other.

Clarke went into labour on a Tuesday morning, right after Bellamy left for work. It started with manageable cramps every 15 minutes, before her waters breaking all over the hardwood floor of the kitchen and her bursting into tears. She waddles over to her phone on the kitchen table, grabbing it with shaky hands and calling Bellamy.

He answers on the 4th ring. Before any words could come out of his mouth, Clarke almost screamed down the receiver,

"SHES COMING AND IF YOURE NOT HERE IN 10 MINUTES IM GOING TO COME TO YOUR CLASSROOM AND GIVE BIRTH ON THE FLOOR RIGHT IN FRONT OF ALL THE CHILDREN. GET HERE NOW."

He sped all the way home, running into the house and finding Clarke calmly sitting on the couch, hospital bag at her feet and a change of pants on her legs. She stood up, grabbing the bag and walked out the door. Bellamy just staring at her back as she walks to the car.

Clarke was in the labour room for 15 hours before she arrived.

She came out covered in blood, her wails silencing everyone in the room before the midwife placed her briefly on Clarke's belly. Her daughter's eyes were scrunched up in horror, a high pitched scream coming from her tiny, perfect mouth. She wanted to soothe her daughter, touch her face and whisper everything will be okay, but she couldn't. she was frozen in awe, looking at the pruney face of her daughter, her vision blurred by tears. Bellamy cut the cord before they took her away to clean her up and take her measurements. The two of them just staring at each other, Bellamy huffing a laugh, wiping at his face before crouching down at Clarke's bed.

He grabbed her hand, kissing her temple and wiping away the strands of hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, before whispering,

"She's weird looking, isn't she?"

Clarke burst into laugher, pulling Bellamy's face up so she can kiss him on the lips, smiling while kissing him. He grabbed her face back, standing up to get better leverage, before kissing every single part of her face, her smile so bright it was blinding.

Their daughter had quietened down before the midwife brought her over to them. The nurse lay her on Clarke's chest, her head a few inches down from Clarke's chin. They both just stared at their daughter in absolutely wonder, Clarke shifting her so she sat comfortably in her arms, using her free ha not lightly trace her face, while Bellamy's hand was holding her head. They both were absolutely still, staring at the perfect face of their daughter, tear tracks glistening on both of their faces, in their own little world, with their new family.

They name her Sophie Adaline, with Octavia ends up winning the betting pool, her cheering with victory but face also crumbling into a sob when she saw her nieces face. Bellamy took the name Sophie as a close enough victory ( _"Sophie is as close to Persephone as I'm gonna get, but I'm not complaining")_ Their friends and family visited at a steady pace, bring flowers and balloons and even more weird metal toys from Raven, before the nurse insisted they their nag-tag bunch of misfits " _needed to leave for the sake of my sanity"_

Bellamy had climbed into the small, stiff bed a few moments ago, with Clarke moving the top end of the mechanical bed up so they could both stare at their sleeping daughter, laying in the plastic bassinette next to Clarke's bed. Clarke was stroking her soft, dark curls, while her thumb ran over her daughters tiny button nose.

"You're absolutely amazing, you know that right?" Bellamy said, looking down at her, eyes pouring into hers, full of emotion.

"Yeah, I do."

"No, Clarke, I'm being serious. You are one of the strongest people o have ever met. I could never do what you do and come out the other side like you have. You handled yourself so well before, I was so sure you were going to rip my head off, but, it was like you were on a different planet. Ever since you told me you were pregnant, I freaked out. We both had such fucked up childhoods I was determined to make sure that she doesn't grow up like we did. And after seeing you, how much you love her and and our friends, how much time and effort you have put into everything you have achieved I know that you are going to be an absolutely amazing mother."

Her lashes were wet, and her throat thick with tears, as she grabbed his hand and said,

"Don't you ever think for a second that you wont be an amazing father Bellamy Blake. You raised Octavia to the a strong willed, feisty, witty, smart woman she is today and you have to know that that is all because of you. and if you can do half as good on this one, I will be more than happy. You were meant to care for people Bell, that's what you were put on this earth to do. You have such a big heart; I have no qualms that you are going to love our little girl with your entire being. She's going to have you in the palm of her hand."

"Yeah, she is. I'm fucked."

Clarke laughed lightly, smile taking over her entire face before awkwardly manoeuvring herself so she could kiss him on the lips.

Clarke was 110% right. Sophie had Bellamy eating out of her hand from the moment they got home. Wherever she was, you better believe that Bellamy was only a few steps behind her, watching his daughter with eyes so bright they could easily blind.

She was a very obvious daddy's girl, but loved to spend time with her mom, which Clarke _relished_. They both loved their daughter with their entire souls. Their house felt lighter whenever the three of them were in it, the sky never seemed quite so grey, the bad days never seemed as bad, because not matter what challenges they all face, they just look into their daughter's eyes, and they knew they lives would be fine, because Sophie was in them.


End file.
